Chismes
by Valuh Montgomery
Summary: Hodgins es un chismoso terrible, y hace que brennan se entere de lo peor que le puede pasar en la vida ...  basado en el promo del 6x13  Entren y lean :D
1. Los chismes del Jeffersonian

Hola lectores, aqui un nuevo fic de mis cabezotas preferidos, si, esta vez de el Agente Sexy Y Bones :D

Basado en el promo del 6x13

DISCLAMER:No soy dueña de nada, todo le pertenece a la fox, y booth tamien D:

* * *

Ángela Montenegro no se consideraba una mujer chismosa, rara vez escuchaba algún chisme de los miembros del personal, pero cuando los chismes involucraban a alguno de sus amigos, literalmente hacia investigaciones que el FBI envidiaría. Estaba hablando con Su esposo en su oficina, generalmente hablaban de cualquier cosa, sobre ellos, sobre el bebe, etc. Pero cuando a Hodgins se le escapo una conversación que Sweets había tenido con Booth, no pudo evitarlo e interrogo a su esposo como si hubiese cometido un homicidio.

Temperance Brennan Estaba en su oficina con la cabeza gacha sobre su escritorio. Si, Hodgins era un chismoso terrible, apenas la vio esta mañana le "informo" sobre la gran conversación entre Sweets y Booth, y obviamente que habían salido la tarde anterior a comprar algo muy especial: Un anillo de Compromiso para Hannah.

Desde entonces se había mantenido en su oficina, en esa posición, en silencio, lamentándose de sus errores, pensando en que si ella hubiese apostado, Booth posiblemente le hubiese comprado un anillo de compromiso a ella. Unos segundos después entro su mejor amiga, Ángela, echa un remolino de emociones, nada buenas, he de agregar.

-Juro que matare a Booth y después iré por la bruja rubia que tiene a su lado, a el lo descuartizare, lo abriré, cocinare… -Comenzó Ángela a planear la muerte que ella le daría a Booth

-Ángela, Cálmate –dijo Brennan, tratando de calmar a su agitada amiga, la cual daba vueltas en su oficina exasperada, moviendo los brazos de un lado para otro

-Y a esa bruja rubia –Ángela gruñó- La voy a sedar, le cortare ese maldito cabello rubio, luego la degollare… -inició Ángela, aun mas enojada, la verdad es que nunca le habia agradado Hannah por obvias razones, ella era el gran problema entre Booth y Brennan. Brennan ya estaba cansada de los regaños y gruñidos de su mejor amiga que se movió de su asiento, abrazó a la artista y logro calmarla, haciendo que respirara normalmente

-¿Ya te calmaste?-preguntó Brennan

-Si, Gracias –Ángela suspiro-¿Supongo que ya conoces las Excelentes noticias? –dijo Ángela sarcásticamente

-Si, Hodgins ni siquiera me había saludado cuando me dijo- Brennan Respondió, Ángela rodó los ojos

-Debería cocerle la boca a mi esposo, así no estaría repartiendo información a todo el mundo –se quejo Ángela para si misma- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No me afecta para nada –Mintió Brennan

-¿Sabes que eres una pésima mentirosa? –dijo Ángela, Brennan asintió- ¿Quieres matarla? Yo te ayudo a esconder el cadáver –Bromeo Ángela

-No Ángela, Booth es feliz, el cambio de pagina, lastima que yo no lo haya podido hacer –dijo Brennan, Ángela la abrazó y Brennan apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amiga y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Amenazas, Golpes, listas negras, criticas, todo se resive, espero reviews :D


	2. Muerte a la Rubia de Cartón

Aqui otro capi, todavia no les voy a decir nada sobre la relación de B&B MWHAHAHAHAH! Soy malvada :D

algunas palabras: Muerte a la rubia de Cartón

DISCLAMER: No soy dueña de nada, solo de la historia. Si fuera la dueña del show booth y brennan estarian juntos y hannah estaria muerta :D

* * *

Ángela y Brennan estaban hablando en la plataforma y Cam se les acerco

-Deberías cocerle la boca a Hodgins –dijo Cam a Ángela

-¿Tu también piensas eso? –preguntó Brennan

-Ahora todos los internos saben sobre el gran chisme, todo el Jeffersonian, Daisy no ha dejado de lamentarse y decir "Semperance" y "Muerte a la rubia de Cartón" –Cam Rodó los ojos- No creo que me sorprenda el día en que Booth le dispare

-Somos dos –Dijo Ángela- Y me apunto a la muerte de la rubia de catón

-Yo también – Dijo Cam

-¿Porqué? –Pregunto Brennan

-Porqué ni Ángela ni yo somos estúpidas, sabemos que sufres –dijo Cam a su amiga

-¿Soy Tan obvia? –Preguntó Brennan, Ángela y Cam asintieron

-Todos los que he amado me han hecho sufrir, pero esto ya es inconcebible, nunca en la vida había sentido tanto dolor –Dijo Brennan, y se fue a su oficina, dejando a Ángela y Cam solas

-Esto le afecto mucho ¿no? –pregunto Cam, Ángela Asintió- Solo nos queda esperar que no huya a un excavación en Dios sabe donde.

-Tienes Razón –dijo Ángela y luego Sonrió- Hace un rato investigue en Internet y encontré unos lugares perfectos para esconder un cadáver –Cam Solamente rió y dejo a Ángela sola- Y eran muy alejados de aquí…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Tomatazos, golpes, amenazas, criticas! todo se resive, los quiero lectores mios!


	3. Lo que nos enteramos gracias a Facebook

Hola lectores mios, estoy tan emocionada con este fic que he subido los capitulos muy seguido y estoy feliz, gracias por todos sus reviews, me dan energia para seguir escribiendo :D

DISCLAMER: No soy dueña de nada, solo de mi loca imaginación, el resto es de la fox (por desgracia ¬¬)

* * *

El fin de semana pasó rápido para Ángela, Su mejor amiga la había llamado y le dijo que se iba a reunir con Booth, seguramente para que el le hablara sobre el compromiso con Hannah, Desde esa llamada no había tenido noticia de Booth, Brennan y Hannah (aunque saber sobe le ultima no le interesaba). Jack la había llevado a un Spa a las afueras de la ciudad para que ambos se relajaran (Hodgins también tomo unos masajes y el jacuzzi) y se había desconectado totalmente del mundo exterior. El día domingo en la noche, poco antes de irse a dormir, decidió revisar su correo electrónico y su _Facebook_, en el correo no había nada importante ni interesante, cuando inicio sesión en la famosa red social vio su inicio y se sorprendió:

**Seeley Booth **esta Soltero

_Viernes a las 10:15 PM __· Solo Amigos · __Me gusta_

_a Camille Saroyan, Lance Sweets y a 42 personas les gusta esto_

**Temperance Brennan **esta en una relación

_Domingo a las 14:20 PM · Solo Amigos · Me gusta_

_A Daisy Wick, Lance Sweets y a 38 personas les gusta esto_

**Seeley Booth **esta en una relación

_Domingo a las 14:30 PM · Solo Amigos · Me gusta_

_A Caroline Julian, Lance Sweets y a 40 personas les gusta esto_

Ángela se sorprendió que su amiga no la haya llamado para darle detalles, pero pensó: _Debio haber estado "Ocupada" con su amorcito. _Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, apagó su portátil y se fue a dormir junto a su esposo, ya la interrogaría al día siguiente.

**Continuara…

* * *

**Amenazas, golpes, criticas, todo es bien recivido, espero sus reviews :D


	4. Castigos

Hola lectores, capitulo final de este fic, que deverdad fue muy divertido de escribir, y no se en que pensaba cuando le puse "Drama", esto es puro Humor washitos (los chilenos entendemos ese modismo) XDD, anyway, espero reviews!

* * *

Ángela y Hodgins llegaron a la hora habitual al Jeffersonian, todo estaba en movimientos, científicos de un lado para otro, al igual que los internos, pero Ángela se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando miro a su oficina, estaban Booth, Brennan, Cam y Sweets, el ultimo se debatía entre los nervios y la felicidad, Booth y Brennan estaban serios, pero sus ojos mostraban felicidad, en Brennan ya no había rastro de la tristeza de la semana pasada, al contrario, había una gran felicidad que literalmente podría sacar pies e ir a dar un par de vueltas por el edificio

-¿Qué sucede chicos? –preguntó Ángela cuando entro a su oficina con Hodgins de la mano

-Sucede que estamos juntos –Dijo Brennan y Ángela literalmente estaba dando saltitos por su oficina

-Y que tenemos a un par de señoritas con demasiado tiempo libre –Dijo Booth mirando a Sweets y Hodgins, el ultimo frunció el seño, el definitivamente _no_ era un señorita

-Así que después de haber hecho muchas cosas, Booth y yo pensamos en su castigo –Dijo Brennan, Ángela sonrió, ya pediría detalles después. Booth saco dos camisetas rosadas que decían en letras blancas: "GOSSIP GIRL", y se las entrego a Hodgins y a Sweets-Deben usarlas por toda la semana, Booth y Daisy se encargaran de Sweets, y con Hodgins… hasta el Dr. Edison se anoto para vigilarte – Hodgins abrió los ojos como platos, su squinterns lo habían traicionado, Ángela ya casi no respiraba tratando de ocultar su risa

-Okey, luzcan su camisetas –dijo Booth, Sweets y Hodgins se mala gana se las colocaron y todos se pusieron a reir hasta el punto de las lagrimas- Vayan señoritas, luzcan su condición, y Sweets, ya quiero ver la cara de cullen cuando te vea con esa camiseta –dijo Booth, le dio un tierno Beso a Brennan y arrastró a Sweets fuera del Jeffersonian, Hodgins salio de la oficina con el seño fruncido a trabajar, el debía usar el delantal abierto, Cuando lo vieron, el trabajo del Jeffersonian se detuvo, todos estallaron a carcajadas y una lluvia fotos con cámaras de móviles baño a Hodgins

-Ya verán –Murmuro Hodgins entre dientes y fue a encerrarse en sus insectos.

Después de todo, cada Chismoso tiene su castigo ¿No?

**Fin :D**

**

* * *

**Espero Reviews, criticas, golpes, o amenazas, lo que sea, todo se resve :D**  
**


End file.
